


fanart: Why Reanimating Dinosaurs Is Never A Brilliant Idea

by AstridV



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dinosaurs, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers/Hawkguy/SHIELD crack fanart for a prompt by Ratcreature, who wanted “something Jurassic Park like because dinosaurs are always fun, i.e. someone thought reanimating dinosaurs was a brilliant idea and SHIELD has to deal with it getting out of hand.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: Why Reanimating Dinosaurs Is Never A Brilliant Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratcreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/gifts).



> Edit: Alphaflyer has written a fic to go with this picture. [It's brilliant, check it out!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1132231)


End file.
